


Sunday, Bloody, Sunday

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sentinel Bingo Card, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Rafe and Henri are having a prank war with Blair.  All three are trying to outdo the others with their prank.  It’s all fun and games until someone is bleeding.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Prank War





	Sunday, Bloody, Sunday

Sunday, Bloody, Sunday  
By PattRose  
Summary: Rafe and Henri are having a prank war with Blair. All three are trying to outdo the others with their prank. It’s all fun and games until someone is bleeding.   
Prompt: Prank War  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Sunday, Bloody, Sunday   
Warnings: Angst with happy ending  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 2379  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie. She is taking out time from her own stories to do this for me. She’s a true Gem.)  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

Jim was so fed up with Blair, Henri and Rafe. They were all acting like five year olds. Each of them was trying to outdo the other ones with some stupid prank. It was beginning to interfere with their work and home lives. Okay, so it was bothering Jim’s home life. Blair was too busy making up ideas for the next prank and had little time for sex. Jim wished that something would happen to Henri or Rafe so that he didn’t have to deal with it any longer. _Shame on you, Ellison._

As they drove to the station, Blair asked, “Any ideas for a kick ass prank? I just know they’re going to have a good one today and I didn’t even have time to think about one. I could use some help.”

“Blair, even if I had an idea, I wouldn’t tell you about it.”

“Why not? They’re going to win and we’ll never hear the end of it, damn it.”

“Blair, try to focus. We have three cases on our desks and they aren’t typing themselves up. Would you like to see a movie tonight? Your choice.”

“Honestly, Jim, I need to find something do to them. I’m on the verge of giving up. I don’t want to be a loser. Know what I mean?”

“So you don’t want to go out on a date with me because of the pranks?”

“How about next weekend, instead. We’ll both be off and it’s better for me,” Blair explained. 

“That’s all right, it wasn’t important anyhow,” Jim stated quietly, and then sighed. 

“Oh stop being a baby, Jim. We’ll go out next weekend. It’ll be fun.”

Jim didn’t even answer. He was very pissed off and this bothered Blair. Sometimes Jim was such a stick in the mud, as far as Blair was concerned. Blair wouldn’t be able to concentrate on a good prank for the guys if Jim was being such a baby. 

Jim parked and walked to the elevator without even waiting for Blair. By the time Blair got his backpack out, he turned around and Jim was already gone. _Asshole…_

When Blair got upstairs, Jim was in Simon’s office having a cup of good coffee. Blair didn’t like it that Jim went without him. Now Blair was pissed. Two could play at this game. Blair sat down at his desk and began working on the case that Jim had mentioned. Well, one of the cases. He needed some more paper for the printer and leaned back and the back of his chair came off, flinging Blair into the air, hitting his head very hard on the desk next to his and there was blood everywhere. Blair didn’t even move. He was in shock. He knew that his head had been torn open, because of all the blood, but he was really dizzy. Jim was next to him and shouted at Megan, “Call 9-1-1 right now. Head injury.”

Simon handed a thick towel to Jim and Jim used it to stop the blood on Blair’s forehead. The gash was pretty deep and long. Jim held the bandage on tightly and talked softly to Blair.

“Blair, you’re going to be just fine. You just wait and see. And I want you to know that I’m going to kill Rafe and Brown.”

And with that, Blair passed out. The paramedics showed up and got the bleeding stopped and put a neck brace on him and got him put on a gurney. Jim was going to follow in his truck.

“Connor, go with Ellison and keep him calm, please?” Simon asked. 

“I’m with you, Jimbo. Sandy will be just fine.”

“You should be worrying about Rafe and Brown. Their pranks just got dangerous. Blair could have been killed. I wonder if they would be laughing then.” 

Simon chewed on his unlit cigar as he watched them leave. Jim was right, after all. 

They got into Jim’s truck and took off like a bat out of hell. Jim flipped his lights and siren on so that they would be at the hospital right after the ambulance. Megan hadn’t shut up since they got in the truck. Jim finally said, “He’s going to be fine, Megan. Stop babbling.”

“I’m sorry. I’m of no help what-so-ever. I can’t believe Brown and Henri would do this.”

“They probably thought he would fall on his ass and everyone would laugh. I’m not making excuses. I’m just saying, that’s probably what happened.”

“Poor Sandy… I hope he didn’t get a concussion. He doesn’t need any more of those, does he?”

“He sure doesn’t.” Jim pulled into the parking lot and both got out and rushed to the entrance door. Jim didn’t even mind that Megan was holding the door open for him instead of the other way around. Jim was on a mission. 

They walked up to the desk in the emergency room and Jim flashed his badge. “I’m Detective Ellison, I need to find out how one of our men is doing. They just brought him in. His name is Blair Sandburg.”

The receptionist, who was named Sue, looked something up and said, “Sit down and the doctor will call you when he has news.”

“You don’t understand, I need to be back there with him,” Jim insisted. 

“You have to wait for the doctor to call you back. I will tell him you’re here and need to see Mr. Sandburg. Now, sit down and wait until he calls you.”

Jim was not happy but he knew Blair wouldn’t want him to make a big scene. He and Megan sat down and just stared at the door as if they were demanding it opened to let the doctor come out. 

Sue saw the two of them and knew she needed to get something done before the large man stormed his way into the ER. She got up from her desk and found the doctor that was taking care of Blair Sandburg. She explained who was in the waiting room and he said, “Tell him it’ll be about an hour. Then I’ll talk to him.”

Sue went back to her desk and called, “Detective Ellison?”

Jim and Megan flew up to the desk and Jim asked, “Yes?”

“The doctor that is working on Blair is Doctor Donovan. He said he would talk to you in about an hour. They are running tests right now and sewing his forehead up. So please know that you’ll be seen soon.”

Megan said, “Thank you so much, Sue. We’ll try and be patient.”

Sue smiled at them as they turned and went back to the chairs. Jim sat down and was totally drained. Megan suggested, “Why don’t we call Simon and let him know that we’re waiting and will talk with the doctor in about an hour.”

Jim smiled. “Good idea. I want him to understand that Blair is the victim of a prank from the two bozos. I want them to suffer for this.”

“What a way to spend a Sunday morning. Call Simon.”

Jim pulled his phone out and got Simon right away. “Simon, I just wanted to tell you that they are sewing up his head and are taking tests right now. We’ll see the doctor in about an hour. I wanted you to know what I know so far. How about Henri and Rafe? Did they own up to doing this to Blair’s chair?”

“They did. They both gave me their resignation and I’ll let Blair decide what I should do. I know they didn’t mean for him to get hurt, but they also were the cause of that very thing.”

“Yes, hold off on talking to them until you talk to Blair. I’ll call you when I know something else.”

“Tell Megan that I said she should stay there and keep you calm,” Simon stated. 

“She has no intention of leaving, Simon.”

“Talk to you in an hour.”

Jim closed his cell and smiled at Megan. “He thought he actually had to tell you to stay here.”

Megan let out a bark of laughter that filled the room with a noise that was needed. It made Jim feel better. Yes, Simon had made a good call in sending Megan along with him. 

The two of them discussed a case Megan was working on while they waited. She took notes on some things Jim had asked her about. She felt like she might really have a chance at solving the damn thing. 

The door to the ER examining room opened and a man walked up to Jim and Megan. “Are you Detective Ellison?”

“Yes and this is Inspector Megan Connor. What do you know so far?”

“I’m Doctor Donovan. You can both come back with me and I’ll fill you in while you see Blair. He doesn’t look pretty with the stitches but his head is doing much better.” 

Both Jim and Megan followed the doctor to the examining room and saw Blair sitting up in the bed. 

Jim went right to his side and asked, “How do you feel, Blair?”

Doctor Donovan said, “He’s doing quite well, considering. He could have broken his neck from this fall. I do hope the men that did this will have to deal with that. He has a slight concussion, and he did pass out, so we’re keeping him overnight. Before you say anything, Detective, he told me about the two of you. So you’ll be able to sleep upstairs in the chair next to his bed. He has to be watched all night long. He’s not going to get that much sleep. And neither will you.”

Jim asked, “When will he be able to go back to work?”

“I’d say one week from today if he has a good night and there are no problems,” the doctor said. 

“I’ll put in for medical leave and watch him at our home. You don’t have to worry about me taking care of him, I’ll be watching him like a hawk.”

“Oh, I have no doubt. Blair told me that you’re quite protective. Now just stay here and wait for them to take Blair upstairs. It was good treating you, Blair.”

“Thank you, Doctor Donovan. I feel much better.”

The doctor left the room and Jim leaned down and kissed Blair’s dry chapped lips. Jim took out his lip balm and put some on Blair’s lips.

“Jim, you just kissed me in front of Megan. I thought we weren’t going to be out at the station.”

“I thought wrong. Besides, you already told the doctor. Megan can accept us or not.”

“Hell, I thought you were already an item, so it’s no news to me.”

The three of them laughed until Blair frowned. 

“What is it, Chief?”

“I hate hospitals. Can’t you talk them out of it?” Blair asked pitifully. 

“Not going to work, batting those eyes at me. You’re staying until the doctor gives the okay tomorrow.”

“What a crummy way to spend a Sunday,” Blair whined. 

“Speaking of being off, Simon said that Rafe and Brown put in their resignations for causing this. Simon is waiting to hear from you about whether he accepts them or not. Honestly, Blair, I think they need a couple of days off with no pay. Suspensions are to make people think about what they did. What do you think of that?”

“That sounds good. Let me call him on your phone,” Blair said. 

Jim handed his phone over and Simon answered, “Banks.”

“What do you think about two day’s suspension for all three of us? They weren’t the only ones that made mistakes. I did too. We let it get out of hand and someone got hurt. No pay, just suspensions.”

“Blair, you sound good. Are you going home?”

“No, they have to watch me for the night, then if all goes well, I get to go home tomorrow. Now what do you say about the suspensions?” Blair asked again. 

“I think it would work well. Especially since you did have a hand in this. They won’t feel so singled out-but they also have to know how badly it got of hand and that it needs to stop now. I’ll take care of it, Blair, and let them know how serious your injury could have been. Oh, how long do you have to be off?”

“A week, sir.”

“Tell Jim I’ll put him in for leave. We’ll see you both in a week. Take care of yourself and let me know if you need anything,” Simon offered. 

“Thank you, Simon. We’ll see you in a week.” Blair closed the cell and smiled at Jim. “I didn’t even have to ask for time off for you. He did it on his own.”

“He’s a good boss. Now, Megan, why don’t you go and finish your case that you’re working on. You’re on the right track and we’ll see you in a week.”

“Okay… Let me get over there to hug Sandy.”

Jim moved aside so that she could get by. The rooms really weren’t made for that many people. Megan hugged him and then hugged Jim. 

“Thanks for the help, Jimbo.” 

“You’re welcome. See you in a week.”

After she was gone, Blair looked over at Jim and asked, “So honestly, how horrible do I look?”

“It’s quite the gash, Blair. After the stiches come out it’s going to scar.”

“It’s not like it’s my first scar. But will it interfere with me wiggling my eyebrows when I want sex?” Blair teased. 

“Nope, you’re safe and so am I. I’m proud of your decision to have a suspension along with Henri and Rafe. You’re a good man.”

“Do you mind if I rest a little bit? I feel sleepy.”

“Rest, I’m right here by your side, Chief.”

And Blair knew that Jim always would be. 

The end


End file.
